


Start Again

by SoFlySenpai



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFlySenpai/pseuds/SoFlySenpai
Summary: This will taking place through and between parts of the main story through eyes and thoughts of Pyra and Rex. After being woken up from her slumber, Pyra meets a salvager boy, known as Rex, who had been killed by Jin, a member of Torna. After briefly speaking to him, she decided to ask him if he could bring her to Elysium- the real one. Rex agrees and makes a promise to bring her there. She notices that there's something different about him, something that he has that just causes her to trust him.





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know there wasn't too much going on in terms of Rex and Pyra but next chapter is where it'll start picking up. I just need something to start me off. Please do let me know what you all think!

"Hey brat, don't even think about touching that!" Malos bellowed. The voice rang and echoed in the chamber. However the message was received a little too late. Rex was on autopilot, almost as if something were calling to him, drawing him to the sword that stood before him and the girl that had been asleep in some sort of pod in front of the said sword. The strange emerald glow had put him under some sort of trance. It also emitted something that sounded like a heartbeat and he could hear it clear as day. By the time he had snapped out of it the tips of his fingers touched the hilt of the blade. This caused the whole room to illuminate with the same emerald light that had allured him. Finally his sense had returned to him and he was able to think clearly. The clarification didn't last longer, however.  
"What-" He couldn't muster the words to finish his sentence. A sharp, unbearable sensation had him stopped in his tracks. As he looked down he saw the heel of a long, silver blade pierced through his chest covered in a red liquid.. How did this-? He pivoted his body slightly and turned his head to see the owner of the sword. If he recalled correctly, his name was Jin? Now really wasn't the time to be worried about remembering names. Crimson liquid had stained the katana, his blue jumpsuit, and part of the salvager gear he had worn. The same liquid began to drip on the floor, almost making a puddle.  
"Wh-?" He managed to choke out. It was a struggle to form any words and breathing started to become a challenging task. It took all the strength he had to just remain on his feet and remain conscious. How did it come to this?  
"Don't take this personally, this is an act of mercy. At least you won't be alive to see what's coming." Was all Jin said, his tone cold and his eyes were dark and focused. It was obvious he didn't hesitate a moment to thrust the sword into the boy's chest. With one swift motion of his arm he withdrew the blade buried in his chest. It was an agonizing feeling, but it didn't last long. Rex soon collapsed to the ground, creating a loud Thunk sound as his armor collided with floor. In the final moments between him and the darkness all he could think about was Gramps and his family back in Fonsett.   
'Oh boy is Gramps going to be pissed.'   
The light had faded and all the surrounded him had been pitch-black darkness and a peaceful sensation engulfed him. This had been it; the end.  
\-------  
Bells chimed and a nice breeze blew. There had been endless fields of green. In the horizon lied a small town. The church tower had been the most visible structure there. It loomed over the rest of the buildings. In the tower rested a large bell, the one that was currently ringing. The sky was clear and bright blue, birds were singing, and there had been a shady spot produced by a tree on a hill overlooking everything. It had been serene. It had been practically perfect yet sorrow couldn't help but manifest. There had been a scene she couldn't quite forget. She had watched it all the moment they bonded.  
A young man touched the sword and was impaled only seconds later. She knew his name though. It was Rex. She heard someone shout out his name as he met his tragic end. It was tragic indeed, he hadn't even gotten to live his life completely. She hadn't gotten to see his face, everything seemed rather blurry as she had just woken up from a long nap. 'I suppose it won't matter in just a moment,' She thought as she patiently awaited.  
She glanced behind her and saw a body lied down in the grass fields. She assumed that the body was Rex. Her gaze then returned back to the church tower.   
A few minutes had gone by before she heard rustling in the grass followed by hacking and coughing. It seemed as if he had finally woken up himself. She didn't turn around though, her focus lingered on the town. The grass had crunched underneath his feet. It had been quite loud, due to his armor probably.   
"Ah, e-excuse me?" He called out. His voice had been shaky with a hint of confusion.  
"It's such a mournful sound. It hasn't stopped in all these years." She said in a low, melancholy voice.  
"You mean- that bell sound?" He turned around, scanning the area. "Is the Praetorium nearby somewhere? Uh, where are we?"  
"This is…" She paused a moment. How would he take this? How would he take any of this? It doesn't seem like he remembers how he got here. "This is Elysium. The land where long ago mankind lived in harmony with their creator. It's where we were born."  
"Get out!" He exclaimed. The excitement had been very apparent in his voice. "Really?!" He had taken a few steps forward hurriedly. It was then he was seeing the same sights that she had been. He then looked and faced towards her. She could finally see his face and he could see hers. She had offered him a small, warm smile. Although something had caught her off-guard. His eyes, they were different. They reminded her of- someone. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it. She felt his gaze on her; more specifically her core crystal.  
"Is that a core crystal? You're a blade?" His eyes widened slightly. She simply nodded.  
"My name is Pyra." She said softly. He had been looking her in the eyes without breaking contact in child-like wonder. A moment had passed before he realized he hadn't said his name.  
"Wh-what? Oh, uh my name is, uh-" He began scratching at his cheek with his finger.   
"I know you. You're Rex, right?" Rex stopped scratching his cheek and returned his hand to his side.  
"How did you know?" He had been taken aback.  
"Just now when we came into contact."  
"Just now? Sorry I can't seem to remember how I got here."   
"You were.." Pyra paused once more. There would be no easy way to explain this to him. "Jin stabbed you through the chest." She said somberly.   
"Jin? Through the-" Once he said the last bit of his sentence, he stopped. It all came back to him. It was a lot to take in. He looked as if he were going to vomit the way he covered his mouth and clutched his chest. His body had been shaking, very visibly. "Ah man! I gotta- I gotta warn everyone in the guild and- and Gramps, oh but I can't because I'm dead!" He couldn't even form a full sentence. The news had definitely taken its toll. The way his shoulders were slumped and his head hang in defeat. Soon after he sank back to his knees. He started to punch the ground in defeat. Pyra took a few steps towards the young salvager, leaving the shady tree. There's no perfect time to ask the question that she had been wanting to, it may seem insensitive but it had to be done.  
"Rex, I have a request," She began. At the mention of his name he turned his head and looked back at her. "Can you take me to Elysium?"  
"Elysium?" He arched one of his brows. "Isn't that here?" He gestured to the endless fields of green that surrounded them.  
"This world is merely a memory. An ancient, half-forgotten memory of what once was." Rex returned to his feet once more. His curiosity had peaked. "The real Elysium lies in your world. Atop the World Tree that rises from the heart of Alrest." Pyra explained in greater detail in hopes of clearing up any type of confusion.  
"Memory? So it's like an illusion?" He quickly shook that off and began on the next important matter. "B-but even so, there's no way I can. I'm dead, I can't go anywhere."  
Pyra placed her on her chest, covering the emerald crystal. "I will give you half of my life force, that way you can be revived as my Driver. As a Driver of the Aegis."  
"A Driver…of the Aegis?! What the-" Rex had been cut off by Pyra.  
"What will you do, Rex?" The smile had left, all that remained was a face of determination. An answer was needed. He took a small step backwards.  
Rex took once last glance around at the grass and then at the sky. "Is this place really your home?" He asked.  
"It is." She nodded.  
"And it really exists?" His wonder had left him and had been replaced by determination. She could see it in his eyes. His eyes. They had caused a faint pain in her chest, one caused by sorrow.   
"Rex, I know what you're thinking and you are correct. By coming to this place you can save the world. Save it from the slow demise that is its fate."  
"We wouldn't have to live in fear…" "I see, well then there's only one choice. I'm in, let's go to Elysium. You have yourself a deal, no- a promise. I promise I will take you there myself."  
"Thank you, Rex." The same smile that she greeted him with had returned. He was doing a brave thing and she knew that he knew the danger and risk of doing such a request. This wouldn't be easy but she scanned him once more. It seemed like somehow they could it- a gut feeling. "Now, place your hand on my chest."  
"Wait- what?!"  
\-----------------  
A splitting headache and aching body greeted him as Rex slowly pried his eyes open. The light had been blinding. His eyes had taken their sweet time to adjust to the light. The first thing he was were leaves and branches covering the view of the sky. He could see creatures flying around and hear the faint call of birds. 'Oh man, what happened?'   
He brought his hands to his temple and began softly rubbing it in hopes of removing the pain. Of course there was no luck there. He noticed the various burns, cuts, and bruises on his arms. That could be part of the reason why he had been in pain. "Oh, you're finally awake." Someone said. The voice sounded close, like very close. Rex turned his head side to side in attempt to find the source; nothing. He then realized that the ground his head had been laying on had been unnaturally soft. He tilted his head backwards. He found Pyra's eyes locked with his and she had been smiling radiantly at him. His eyes then darted downwards and realized that he had been laying his head down on her lap. Heat rushed to the tips of his ears and parts of his cheeks. This caused him to quickly sit up on his own. He probably shouldn't have gotten up so fast, his abdomen felt like it had been by a hammer- or a large, angry man with fists of steel. Malos didn't hold back, that was clear.  
'Oh Architect, I hope I didn't say or anything weird when I was unconscious. What if I snored? Or worst, what if I talked in my sleep?' He inhaled sharply. It was then that he heard a low giggle coming from Pyra. She had been trying to stifle her laughter. "What? What're you laughing about?"  
She had managed to pull herself together for a moment. "You didn't say or do anything in your sleep, Rex."  
"Oh, thank goodness," He exhaled in relief. "Wait, can you read my thoughts?"  
"Well, sort of but not exactly. I can sense your emotions though and that's how I can kind of tell what you are thinking." She looked at Rex at hoping that he had understood the somewhat complicated process. It seemed like he had gotten it, he didn't look confused. However he was in awe.  
A moment had gone by before he had begun to nod his head. "Okay, so what emotions were I feeling when I woke up?"  
"Embarrassment mixed with worry, and you had just woken up so I figured it had been something related to when you sleep." She beamed at him.  
"Amazing and very accurate." He said in a hushed tone. Something had been missing though, something he was forgetting. It then all came back to him in one big wave. The battle that he fought last night, Jin stabbing him through the heart, Gramps saving them all, and Malos's comment on his eyes. For some reason that last one had stuck with him, it had just been so odd and out of place. Eventually he would need answers for that. 'Wait- Gramps!'  
"Titan's foot! Nia and Gramps! They didn't land with us!" Rex shot back up this feet. It seemed if Pyra had just realized it as well because she had shot up just as quickly as he did.


End file.
